Cheater!
by HidekazNo.1
Summary: Antonio and Lovino have been lovers for a while, which is kinda strange considering the fact that Antonio raised Lovino. Either way, what happens when Lovino begins having doubts about Antonio's faithfulness? Is Antonio really cheating on Lovino? Lovino runs away, back to his home country of Italy, all the way from L.A., California. Also what happens when he runs into a mafia boss?
1. Chapter 1

_**Third Person POV**_

Antonio looked down lovingly at his lover, Lovino, who he was straddling. The smaller man had a euphoric smile on his face, a smile that was hard to bring out. That smile brought a twinge of guilt to Antonio.

Lovino opened his eyes in question, "Why did you stop? Antonio?"

Antonio's eyes glazed over and he rolled off of his lover and smiled apologetically. Antonio got off the bed and grabbed some pants on the way out, tugging them on as he left the room. Before he shut the door, he turned around and stated "Lociento, Lovi." sadly.

Antonio shut the door. Lovino listened to the soft footsteps of the man he loved pad down the hallway. The young Italian slid, dazed, from his bed and turned off the stereo that had been tinkling out soft Italian music.

Lovino felt his chest tighten uncomfortably and a small hick rose up and out of his through. Suddenly, Lovino fell to his knees in a sobbing fit. Antonio's actions stacked more bricks onto the large wall of assumption that had been building up inside of Lovino of weeks now.

_Antonio's cheating on me, isn't he?_

_**Antonio POV**_

"Damn it!" I said aloud as I paced across my room in frustration. I promised myself I wouldn't let this hurt Lovino! Damn it!

The phone on my nightstand started ringing, and I rushed over to pick it up before Lovino did.

"Hola. May I ask who is speaking?"

"Antonioooooooooo…." The woman on the other line purred. I grimaced.

"Chantal! How'd you get my home number? I though I asked you to call my cell." The fake smile in my voice was fading towards the end of my statement. Dear God, if Lovino had picked up the phone…

"-did but some random guy named Lovino picked up. Is that you little brother? He told me that you were busy. He had a funny accent. It was actually really hot… Anyway, he sounded kinda mad and-"

"Wait, wait, wait! You called my cell phone and Lovino picked up? When the hell did-"

_Knock, knock._ "Antonio! Who're you talking to? Keep it down bastard! I'm trying to s-sleep. Damn it…" I could hear Lovino's voice crack and then his footsteps as he retreated to his room.

I panicked. "Ahh, umm. Chantal, I'm gonna hafta call you back! Please don't call this number anymore." Click. "Lovino!"

I scramble to the door and yank it open, still yelling for Lovino to wait. I barely saw Lovino as he slammed his door shut and locked it. "Lovino let me explain!" I knocked on the door redundantly. "Lovino, are you even going to hear my side? Lovino!"

All was silent on the other side of the door.

"Damn it, Lovino. She's one of my new coworkers! I swear! You don't think I'm cheating on you, do you? That'd be ridiculous! Lovi-"

CRASH! Something smashed into the door and shattered. "Lovino!?"

"Just go a-away, bastard! I need to be a-alone for a while, 'Antoooooooooo.'" Lovino mocked the voice of the damned woman and I knew he had listened in on our conversation. His voice sounded pained and it stabbed my heart, figuratively. I put my back to the door and slid down until my butt hit the ground.

Damn it!

_**Lovino POV**_

_No. No, no, no, no, no!_

Antonio's begging voice traveled under the door and crept to my ears, pulling at my heart.

_I actually loved him!_

"-That'd be ridiculous! Lovi-"

I grasped the vase on my nightstand and hurled it at my door; it shattered and fell to the hardwood flooring. Just shut up, you bastard! "Just go a-away, bastard! I need to be a-alone for a while," I turned my voice to mock the woman I'd heard on the phone with Toni (which was rather difficult), "'Antonioooooooooo.'"

All was quiet on the other side of the door. With a shuffle of feet and a thump, Antonio slid down and sat in front of my door.

_No, no, no, no, no. I lo- I ha-… I can't say it. You've broken my heart, you bastard._

My chest and my head hurt. Screw it, my entire fucking being hurt. Tears built up in my eyes and threatened to spill, but I buried my face in a mound of pillows, drying the tears. I screamed into the pillow as loud as I could. "I really loved that bastard, didn't I?" I asked myself aloud.

So this is how much it took for me to realize just how much I loved the bastard…

I curl up under my thick green comforter and try to sleep, but it evades me. I lay, staring at the ceiling, crying silent tears.

Sleep hates me. I crawl out of my bed and search out a pencil and a sketch pad. I scribble for a while getting used to the pencil. I draw the beautiful face of Antonio, crying at bit, and then next to him I draw how I imagine that woman. She's quite pretty, and petite; plain eyes and curly reddish brown hair. She has a nicely proportioned body besides small wrists and ankles. I hate her.

I scribble out her face and give her devil horns and a tail. I write 'FUCK YOU' across the entire page, then rip it out and crumple it up. I throw it into the small trashcan by the door, but I miss and it hits the door. Antonio jolts and calls out my name.

_No._

I draw Antonio in as many ways as I can think of until I drift off into sleep.

**Thank you! I feel kind of bad for writing this. Only because I doubt I'll continue it… I hate that about me. I can never finish anything that's drawn out. I can write a one shot, sure. But I never seem to… Bah, whatever. If you like my story, tell me so! I love to read words of encouragement! I'll even read a comment that's totally chewing me out! I you think I should change something, please say so; and I'll try to incorporate into the next chapter (if I write one!). Who will Lovino go to in his time of despair? Maybe you'll find out! Ta!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lovino POV**_

I roll over on my full sized-bed, right into a shaft of morning sunlight. I squint and roll back over. Sitting up, I scoot off my bed and land on the cold wood flooring. I shuffle over to the door and put on my fuzzy black slippers. Reaching of the handle, memories of the last night rush into my mind.

Tear spring into my mind and I nearly crumple to the ground, but I grip the door frame and control myself.

_When did I get so fucking emotional?_

I stoop down and look under the door to see if Antonio was still sitting there. I heaved a thankful sigh when he was not. At the same time, something inside of me was saddened that he didn't wait for me to come out. But he did have to go to work, and-

_Why am I making excuses for him?_

I yank the door open with resolve and walk to the kitchen, clad in nothing but basketball shorts and slippers. I pour myself an uncharacteristic bowl of cereal and scarf it down. I toss the bowl and spoon into the sink loudly and grab a soda out of the fridge. I go back to my room drinking the soda, and change into black skinny jeans, a white tank top, a slightly too big leather jacket, black converse, and my favorite dark-purple beanie. I don't bother to comb out my hair since I'm wearing a hat.

I pack a small backpack with clothes and a bit of food. Then I open my safe and grab all the money in it. As I close the door to the safe, I see a glimmer come off the shiny black case in the back.

I smile to myself. _My permit's still good, right?_

I grab the case and dial in the code. It cracks open and I pull it all the way open, revealing the guns and other weapons hidden inside. Shedding my jacket, I grab a waist holster and two handguns, some ammo goes into the zip-pocket and I pull my jacket back on. I change into supple leather boots that come up to my knee and insert a wickedly sharp knife plus sheath in either boot.

_I haven't packed in a long time…_I think to myself. _I forgot how much I love the feeling._

I transfer the rest of the case into a less conspicuous suitcase, and cover it with clothes. I do clean-sweep of my room before locking my door from the outside. I slip the key into the pocket of a jacket hanging in Anto- _his_ closet, one of the jackets he rarely wears.

A strange feeling swelled up inside me as I walk away from the house that I've called home for so long. I sat at the bus stop down the road and waited for the next transit downtown. Just as I boarded, I caught a glimpse of a familiar sleek car pull into the driveway of my old home. I looked away and sat it the back of the bus, causing a young boy to stand and move down the aisle, I disregard that and put in my headphones; drowning out the world with my iPod.

Not once did I notice the note that had been placed on my pillow; right next to my head.

_**Antonio POV**_

_**Earlier…**_

I slump against Lovino's door and choke back a sob of frustration. _Damn it!_

A wave of exhaustion floods over me and I let my head tilt back against the door. My eyes fall closed for what felt like a second and I wake up to my alarm beeping softly from down the hall. My neck is stiff and sore, along with my back; both of my legs have fallen asleep, making it rather difficult to stand. I limp/drag myself down the hall towards my room. By the time I reach my door the sleep is shaken out of my legs, leaving behind an even worse feeling; pins and needles. I hop up and down, then side to side as I make my way to the closet. I undress and pick out my clothes for work; black slacks, a loose white shirt with an open neck line, and some beige sandals. I comb and shake out my hair, grab my bag and head out to the car.

I'm about to pull out of the driveway when I see the curtains of Lovino's window sway with the wind that'd picked up.

Tears sting at my eyes and a wave of nausea swept over me. _Dear God, I'd completely forgotten... Lovi thinks I'm cheating on him. _

I shut the car off and run back inside and dash up the stairs. I fast walk down the hall and reach for the handle of Lovino's door; locked. I turn and walk to my room. I go to the desk, yanking open the drawer, revealing a collection of keys. I carefully pick out the one that would fit Lovino's door. I shut my door softly behind me and walk back to the green door down the hall. I fit the key and turn the lock open. I push the door open slightly and peek in.

Lovino's room is a pleasant dull gold colour, with darker golds and slivers highlighting the room. The bed and curtains are forest green, along with the desk and full book shelf, giving a contrast look.

Lovino lay sprawled across the bed, on top of the green comforter. The dark green of the blanket and the morning sun streaming in through the partially open curtains made Lovino's hair shine red-gold. His sensitive curl stuck out from the rest of his hair, the hair there was a darker colour and never failed to stick out and upright. I walk over and reach down to touch the curl, but Lovino rolls over in his sleep and my fingers just barely graze the hair. Even that small touch makes him shudder and blood rushes up to colour his face. His reaction sends a blush to my own face. _You're so beautiful, Lovino Vargas. I love you. More then you know._ I lean down and plant a kiss on his forehead and he shifts toward the kiss.

I walk out of the room and walk back to mine, searching out two pieces of paper. One is blank, on that paper I write a note to the love of my life. It starts with 'Dear Lovino'. The second paper has already been written on. I slip both papers into a blank envelope and walk back to Lovino's room. I place the envelope on the pillow next to Lovino's head and kiss his forehead again.

"Damn it, Vargas. I love you. You _know_ that!" I whisper more to myself than him. A tear slips down my cheek and drops onto his slightly summer-tanned face; I wipe the salty water away with a finger. I straighten my back and walk resolutely out of the room, wondering what Lovino will think of that second paper. I get in the car, start it and drive to work in silence.

_**Third Person POV**_

On that second piece of paper, inside of the blank envelope which Lovino doesn't read, are the marriage vows that Antonio wrote for Lovino. Antonio had poured his heart into those vows. He spent hours changing and revising the words so that they were spoken like a poem, but sent the same and a very clear message; I love you.

**Hey-yo! Okay guys, I just want to say how awesome I am! I don't meant to sound conceded or stuck up, but above that line^ right there ^, uh huh, that one. Above that line, there are exactly *drum roll please* 1,234 words. Omigosh. I did a word count and it was like Pages: **, Words: 1,234, Characters (w/ spaces):****, Characters (w/o spaces):****, blaw, blaw, blaw. And then I looked at words again and was like *eyes bulging* "Holy Crap! How awesome is that!" Also, the last three words… 'I love you.' Sorry if that was too sappy… I thought that it might jerk some heart-strings. And, by the way, Antonio turned his vows into a song with he planned perform to Lovino one day. (Perhaps at a wedding?) Btw, they live in California. Don't ask me why, I just thought it'd be cool.**

***Sniff* Sorry. Oh, the WEDDING! I will write a wedding scene! It is decided! I don't care if it's a dream, or even a side story! It'll happen! Anyway…**

**SHOUT OUT! This is a shout out to a 'Book Thief101' who left an awesome review that I had so much fun reading! Thanks. Your review actually brightened my day (which had been absolutely terrible, btw), so thank you for that. **** Just so you know, Book Thief101, I hope you don't mind, but I will defiantly be using some of your ideas throughout the story because they're just that awesome. I didn't actually plan on having Grandpa Rome in the story, but I do now! What a good idea, why didn't I think of that? Anyway, thanks for your review, and if you leave another one, I'll be waiting so drain the story ideas out of it! ;)**

**Same goes for anyone who leaves me a review. And if I want to use an idea from **_**your**_** *points out at reviewers* review, you will recognized in the footnote of the chapter that I use it in. Thanks to everyone who stops to read this. (I know it's long, I can't help it! I want to show my thanks!) Because I'm sure it took a while **_**to**_** read. Ta!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Daniel POV**_

I saw him storm onto the bus, looking sad and murderously angry. _Wonder what happen to him to put 'im in such a mood…_

Lovino Vargas...

_I wonder if you know…_

The bus jerks to a stop as we reach a station. I watch from the corner of my eye to see if Vargas will get up and load off of the bus, along with most of the other people in the mass vehicle. He stays seated in the same position he sat in when he first got on the bus. I idly wonder if he's uncomfortable yet.

The bus doors swoosh closed and we roll smoothly out of the station. _He stayed…_

I pull out my shiny new iPod and scroll down until I find Anneleise Sophia Edelstein, and click play. Sweet classical music sweeps over my mind and the voice of my sister singing along to expert piano playing lulls me to sleep.

_**Lovino POV**_

"Yes, I said it. I said it, I said it 'cause I can. Today I don't feel like doing any thing, I just want to lay in my bed. Don't feel like pickin' up my phone, so leave a message at the tone" 'The Lazy Song' blared through the ear buds in my head as I stare blankly out the window of the bus. The boy that'd been watching me out of the corner of his eye had fallen asleep seven stops ago and didn't seem to be waking up any time soon. People had stormed the bus since he'd fallen asleep, so I boldly moved him to the corner of the bus and sat next to him, like we know each other.

I look down at my iPod just as it blinks out and dies. _Great._

The bus bumps and the boy, who'd been sitting up right, slides to the left, landing on my shoulder. I stiffen and try to move away, but I'm planted where I am because people had filed in and we're squished together. The boy is surprisingly heavy for his build, which is slight, but there. His light brown hair is tied back into a short ponytail that was barely visible from my angle. I tried to imagine his eye colour, but could think of any thing that would fit well; not blue, not brown or hazel. More drastic colours come to me: yellow, electric blue, aqua, maroon, black, dark blue, orange, purple, different shades of red, pink, beige; the list goes on and on.

That's how I spend the next half hour, thinking of eye colours, until the bus driver approaches us with her hands on her hips and a scowl.

"Hey, you boy! Yeah, you." she says as she comes closer, "My routes' over, you planning on stayin' here all night?"

I look up at her and stumble over my words. _I don't know were this kid lives! I don't even know _who_ he is!_ "I- uh, we don't actually kno-" She cuts off by grabbing my collar and invading my personal bubble.

She glares at me intensely, and then says, "You'd better treat this kid right, ya'hear? Not once has he missed a chance to ride past your house in the morning on his way to school. If it wasn't so plainly obvious, I would have kicked him off my bus for stalkin'." She let go of my collar and starts walking away. She turns back. "I'll drop you guys off a block for his house. Be careful of his sister, by the way."

Thoroughly confused, I nod and hope she stops talking to me.

She sits down in the driver seat and picks up the radio receiver, requesting dispatch as she pulls out of the garage we'd ended up in. The bus rumbles along for a few minutes and jerks to a stop outside of a petrol station. I take this as my stop and pull the boy's arm over my shoulder and wrap my other arm around him for support. I drag him to the front of the bus and look pleadingly at the driver.

"Walk down a block and turn right. It's the third house on the right. Light blue, number 2054, you'll find it. Here," She stands and helps me position the boy on my back and toss his arms over my shoulders. "One block, turn right, third house on the right." She smiles and opens the door with a _swoosh_. I descend the stair and start walking down the block.

As I walk, me feet drag and my back starts to ache with exertion. I grunt and hike the boy up my back a little. The road side is all deep green grasses and colourful flowers, even with the limited light; blue and green houses of all shades along the street compliment the rainbow of flowers and shrubbery. At the end of the street I turn onto an even grander lane and stop in awe. The houses differ only in size; growing twice, three times as big as the last street. Yards and gardens grow; driveways shrink into garages. A bit further down, a huge green park looms. I hike the boy up again and continue walking. First house, second, and third; I stop in front of what could be the grandest house I'd ever seen. Thrice the size of any house I'd ever been in, the house screamed '_I have money!'_ The house itself is a pale blue with darker blue trim, and a variety of coloured curtains contrasted in every window. The wrap-around porch is littered with expensive looking wicker furniture.

_He lives here?_ I think to myself. I walk up the winding path to the small driveway and I'm blinded by floodlights. Instinctively, I scan everywhere for cameras and bugs. Somewhere off in the expansive house an alarm sends out a loud beeping sound.

A few small crashes ricochet out into the drive and multiple doors slam shut. The door I'd been heading too is yanked open, and I'm looking face to face with a fuming, flustered Anneleise Sophia Edelstein.

And then she collapses to the floor, out cold.

_**Antonio POV a few hours later**_

I slip through the usual seven o'clock traffic easily, like most other days; only, today, I'm worried sick about weather or not Lovino will be there when I get home. It wouldn't really surprise me if he isn't there: it would kill me if he didn't return within three days. Lovino runs off all the time, whenever I make him mad, but he always comes back. He's never been gone for more then three at a time. And he never runs off without leaving me a note; a note that tells me where he is and when he'll be back.

Something in the back of my mind is trying to convince me that he won't be there and that there won't be a note. As hard as I try, the thought won't leave my mind and soon I'm having a meltdown right there in the middle of traffic on a highway.

_What if he's not there? What if there's no note? Where will he have gone?_

My mental rant is cut off by my phone blaring out a familiar ring tone.

Lovino's ring tone.

For a few seconds I do nothing but drive and sit in silence, listening to the song Lovino had recorded for my phone. The song starts the second chorus before I scramble to retrieve it, press answer, and hold the device cautiously to my ear. The phone crackles and pops on the other line before a scream rings out and a male voice speaks in smooth Italian,

"E così si cominicia. Voglio che fratello, Antonio."

Another scream followed by a loud laugh and I wince at the once familiar sound. I hear the faint rattle of chains dragging on concrete, low moans of pain and choked sobs from the other line.

The crackling of the long-distance combined with my heart stopping make it hard to translate the softly spoken Italian words echoing around in my head. My throat tightens around my breaths and my entire being tenses and my mind goes blank. The car ahead of me is breaking and I swerve and slam the break of my small car only to slam into a brown ford. My air bag deploys as we collide and the two cars spin off the road, into a ditch.

'And so it begins. I want my brother back, Antonio.'

**Hallo! Please don't kill me! I feel really bad about what I did to Antonio… But I really needed to get this chapter out, so I racked my mind for a dramatic ending and viola! This! I'm sincerely sorry for how long it took me to get this out, but school started for me and I haven't had a lot of time for writing lately. I actually planned for Daniel's identity to remain a secret through this chapter, but then I thought that might be real confusing further on… I was going to label his POV as X POV, but decided against it and just went with Daniel. **

**And for anyone out there who doesn't know: Daniel ****Hedervary is male Hungary or Nyotalia Hungary. He'll have a pretty big part in the story, so I thought I'd just introduce him now. Nyotalia Austria, Nyotalia Leichenstien (holy crap, I spelt it right in the first try!), and other Nyotalia characters will be used as well as normal and 2p!Characters, most likely. And there may end up being some with both or all three. I shouldn't have said that, so you readers are lucky. **

**Thank you for support as well as reading my story! I LOVE reading comments/questions/critisisms/any and all things else. So please leave me a comment if you feel like it! Again, thank you!**


End file.
